


red light

by Kazanma



Category: Extracurricular Activities (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Gen, Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma
Summary: Chester feels numb.





	red light

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration behind this drabble: Siren from SUNMI.

The red lights tell Chester a whole story. Just when midnight strikes, a short, small sound comes out of the machine. 

It's Andrew's room. Where it comes from. 

Chester feels numb, like his own soul has been sucked out of his body. It's my fault, he thinks. The words he said before Andrew had an asthma attack, and how they stick to him, repeating each other in a vicious cycle. 

What is he telling his parents now? That he, purposefully, caused his brother's death? 

Chester places his head between his hands, and cries. 

The last thing he sees is the bed his brother is in, moving along the hallway. To the morgue.

Chester feels numb.


End file.
